


Change In Pressure

by LithiumCrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (no mpreg), Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Roughness, Slight Impregnation Kink, The word baby is used a lot, Top Harry, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s been over a week since they’ve had sex and maybe Louis is kind of fucked up for latching onto that right after a big fight and nearly dying, but he’s never been particularly good at thinking the right thing with Harry this close to him...</i> </p><p>Louis and Harry argue. Louis and Harry also fuck on the stage. Somehow it manages to be kind of romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT* can people PLEASE not repost my work to other sites? Even if you do not take credit for a story, reposts still deny authors valuable feedback and words of encouragement. So don't do that. Thanks.
> 
> Features unprotected sex (because they're in a monogamous relationship) a rough sex kink (in which one party consents to rough sex after minimal prep) and a brief reference to mpreg as a fantasy (with no actual mpreg).
> 
> Enjoy! And happy 1 million retweets on AIMH, everyone :)
> 
> \---

-

-

“Well, this is just _aces_ ” Louis sighs, fruitlessly jiggling the door handle. He knows the lads saw to locking it and no amount of jiggling or pushing or shoving on his part will help, but he does it anyway.

Harry’s sitting in the middle of the practice stage looking glum and frustrated and it sucks because the rehearsal studio is one of his favorite places on earth; Louis knows this because it’s one of his too. It’s where they started out; where five strangers became best friends and he and Harry…

Well.

Louis gives the handle another useless tug and turns around, sliding down the door until his bum hits the linoleum. It’s a bit chilly through his jeggings but it’s nothing compared to the look Harry is giving him which is downright frosty.

Louis remembers that they’re fighting again.

And it’s bullshit he thinks, because it’s not even really fighting, honestly; Harry’s been in a mood for days and he’s not been polite enough to share why. Louis could ask, he knows, but he doesn’t appreciate Harry withdrawing into himself and treating Louis like he’s wounded him without so much as saying why.

So Louis has let his bratty side run wild the past week; he’s done everything from replacing the toothpaste with Savlon cream, to not bothering to soften his sharp tongue when commenting on Harry’s latest flamboyant shirt purchase. It’s immature, bordering on mean really, but Louis just wants to get a _reaction_ out of Harry, for fucksake, and so he’s kept needling him hoping he’ll crack and stop acting like Louis barely exists.

But whatever has been eating at Harry must be particularly bad because after he’d finished coughing and spluttering, he’d merely sighed and opened up a new tube of toothpaste, and instead of getting offended over the shirt comment, he’d calmly placed it in the wardrobe and shut the door without a word.

It’s driving Louis up the fucking wall and he’s got no idea what else to do. He’s too mad at Harry for not talking to him, for shutting him out when all it’s doing is riling him up to the point that his behavior spills over onto the other lads and the crew because he _needs_ someone to pay attention to him. To be perfectly honest, Harry ignoring him is starting to really hurt. Louis hadn’t realized how much he craves his boy’s attention on him until he’d been forced to try and get it elsewhere.

It's just Louis misses Harry so badly. He misses wrapping his slender arms around Harry’s big body and snuggling into his back at night, and he misses Harry’s utterly ridiculous laugh when Louis tells a joke that isn’t even that funny.

They’re literally sitting ten feet apart and Louis has never felt this far away from him.

It all came to a head after they’d both flubbed their solos for the third time during rehearsal. One thing that makes them such a great band is that they’re all in tune with each other, but of course that means there was no way the boys were going to miss what was going on between them.

Louis didn’t exactly see who made the executive decision to lock them in the studio until they sort their shit out, but it was definitely Liam. 500% definitely Liam. That prick. He’s always been so bloody professional…

“Just talk it out, yeah?’ he’d called through the door as he and the other two lads wandered off, presumably to get lunch and plot other ways to dick Louis over “we love you, it’ll be alright!”

Well fuck you _very_ much, Daddy Direction…

Louis raises his head a little to see Harry still giving him that gloomy disappointed look and ok, whatever, he’ll bite;

“Ok, what did I _do_? Just tell me, cos to be honest mate, I’m probably about as sick of this as Liam.”

Harry winces a little at the sharp timbre of his voice, amplified as it is by the studio’s acoustics, but his jaw remains tight and he’s tenaciously silent as he looks back at Louis.

Fucking hell, Harry Styles is a stubborn shit when he wants to be.

“Look, it’d probably benefit us both if you could give me, y’know, a hint? If the lads come back and we’re just staring at each other all gormless and the like, Niall will probably cry or summat. D’you _want_ Niall to cry, Harold?”

Harry’s eyes flash

“Stop.” He says and it’s just one word but it sounds like the rumble of thunder overhead

… _What?_

“I beg your pardon?” Louis squeaks and Harry puts his head in his hands

“I said stop, Louis, you’re always… You’re always doing this” he says from between his fingers, the frustration in his voice palpable

“Doing _what_ ” Louis demands, scrambling to his feet and breeching the short distance between them “what the fuck are you talking about? The only thing I’ve been trying to do for a fucking week is snap you out of this weird funk, you arsehole!”

“You just don’t get it, do you?’ Harry growls and then he’s standing, practically towering over Louis. It’s got less to do with his long elegant legs and more to do with the fact that he suddenly looks absolutely livid “for an entire week you’ve been trying to make this about you.”

“Isn’t it?’ Louis snaps “cos you’ve sure done an excellent job at making me feel like the bad guy here!”

“ _Because you won’t leave me alone!_ ’ Harry explodes at him and Louis nearly reels back, feeling like he’s been punched “fuck, Lou, it’s not about you, ok? I’m shitty because I’m spread between two fucking time zones for PR bullshit when we should be rehearsing but I’d rather just be at home with you! I’m shitty because I’m stressed and tired and all the press ever talks about is how I’m apparently fucking somebody new each week! It’s got _nothing_ to do with you!”

Bloody hell, it's not as if Louis doesn't get that- they've both been feeling the stress of their schedule, but they've been dealing with it like they always manage to, and that's never involved giving each other the cold-shoulder.

“Then what the fuck is this then?' Louis says pointedly "taking it out on me like that, not fucking talking to me- Harry, you fucking know I can’t deal with that shit!”

“I _know_ , alright?’ Harry replies angrily “But that’s just it, isn’t it? I know when you need somebody to pay attention to you and when you’re moody and when you’re homesick; I know all that shit about you, Lou, but you can’t even tell when I just need things to be quiet, or when I need you to hold me or give me space! It’s like I’m always looking after you but you don’t even care about me enough to shut up for 10 minutes!”

And that. That’s just.

Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing. Can’t believe Harry would _say_ that to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?’ he demands and his voice is too high, too choked up “I’m not a fucking mind-reader, Harry! Like I’m sorry I’m not as in tune with your moods the way you are with mine but it’s not because I don’t fucking _love you_ , you twat!”

Harry’s face immediately switches from anger to something soft and dismayed

“Louis…” he says and he sounds so gentle as he reaches for him, but Louis pushes him back

“ _I love you so fucking much_ , but I can’t- I need you to tell me these things!’ he cries “sometimes it's like I can’t hear outside me own head and things get so _loud_ , y’know? When I’m like that I can’t think straight and I act like such an arsehole and- and I don’t mean to, but how could you think for a second that I wouldn’t do absolutely fucking anything to take care of you?”

He pushes Harry again but this time he grabs at Louis’s smaller hands, trying to hold them to his chest. Louis pulls them back hard and fuck, he overestimated how tight Harry’s grip on him was because he slips right out of it and stumbles back

The heel of one of his Vans catches on a cable and he has a brief moment to think _that really should have been taped down_ before he’s falling backwards and Harry is rushing forward with panicked eyes

The shock of hitting the stage isn’t as bad as Louis was expecting but it’s still enough of an impact to leave him stunned for a bit. It takes him a while to realize Harry’s there on top of him, big hands cradling the back of his head like Louis is the most precious thing in the world

Harry very possibly just saved him from cracking his skull open, Louis thinks. He’s panting in his ear as he lays there, a big solid weight above Louis’s smaller body.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?’ he asks, pulling back to look down at Louis all wild-eyed and frantic “Louis, baby, I’m so sorry"

“M’ok…” Louis responds, still a bit dazed, but then he's feeling this tiny thrill go up his spine because Harry’s face, stupidly beautiful and filled with so much concern, is finally fixed solely on him again.

And it just so happens that all Louis has ever really wanted is Harry's attention

“ _Lou,'_ Harry sighs in relief, and his hands slide to Louis’s cheeks, cupping them gently as he presses their foreheads together “I didn’t mean it, not like that. Of course I know you care about me, sweetheart.”

“Haz…’ Louis says, voice going all small and soft as he brings his own hands up to mirror Harry’s, fingers brushing over the arches of his cheekbones.

He smells incredible, warm and familiar, and his body feels so good. Louis' breath catches and his cock fills in his pants a little as he realizes Harry’s hips are caught in the cradle of his thighs. It’s been over a week since they’ve had sex and maybe Louis is kind of fucked up for latching onto that right after a big fight and nearly dying, but he’s never been particularly good at thinking the right thing with Harry this close to him.

So he shifts a little, presses his cock up against Harry's like a wordless plea and relishes in how his eyes immediately go a bit misty. 

“ _Oh,'_   Harry breathes, hips jerking slightly as he feels Louis against him “ _baby_... you want it?”

God, Louis always wants it from Harry

“Yeah… yeah Haz, want you” Louis tells him, letting his voice get a little raspier, a little more breathless. He knows he's really milking it when he can’t resist looking up at Harry through barely parted lashes and wetting his lips, but it has never once failed to get Harry's dick in him.

Louis knows a lot about what boys like, but he's the world leading expert on what Harry likes.

It's working of course, because while there's a slightly confused look on Harry's face, he already looks flushed and turned on, and Louis can't miss the way his big cock is thickening up nice and steady.

“Here?” he asks hesitantly, but not too hesitantly as his eyes track Louis’s tongue swiping over his lips

“Please” Louis says, rocking harder against Harry and watching for the moment he breaks

It really doesn’t take that long

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry hisses and then he's putting his teeth to Louis's throat, immediately biting the kind of mark into it that will show everyone exactly what they've been up to.

“M’gonna fuck you so good, baby, gonna make you so full” Harry murmurs as his fingers nimbly undo Louis’s jeggings and it’s just the kind of dirty-talk Louis loves from Harry; the kind that makes him feel all hot and shivery at the same time and makes his cock get all drippy without so much as being touched.

He gets his fingers into Harry’s back pocket and can’t help the smirk that graces his lips as he pulls out a packet of lube- either it takes more than one fight for Harry to fall out of old habits or he'd forgotten it was there.

They'd learnt pretty early in their relationship it pays to be prepared.

“How good’s it gonna feel, love?’ Louis asks, pressing the lube into Harry’s hand “c’mon, tell me”

“S'gonna feel brilliant,’ Harry tells him, “might even make you cry…” 

Louis shivers at how Harry's voice has gotten all low and velvety- ten days really is too long for them not to touch each other like this if Louis is already this aroused over his voice alone

“Yeah?” he asks, and wraps one leg over the back of Harry’s thighs, arching up.

“Mm…’ Harry murmurs, looking pleased as Louis gives him room to press his cock up against his arse “when you come… love it when my baby creams all over himself with a little tear in his eye because I make him feel so good.”

“How d’you know it’s not cos you’re awful?” Louis teases because he can’t help himself and Harry captures his hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist

“Because you can never hold back can you, Lou? God, you’re always soaking the sheets or my hand… you just come so much, and _I_ do that to you. Nobody else could ever make you feel the way I do.”

Harry's words are possessive and intense in all the ways Louis loves, and he wouldn't even try to deny that Harry is right

“Yeah, just you, Haz, only you- nobody else’ he babbles “you always make it so good- always take care of me”

“And you always love me, I know, even when things aren’t easy’ Harry tells him, voice softening “I love you too.”

Warmth blossoms in Louis’s belly, all honey-slow and welcome at Harry’s words

“Sap” he says fondly and Harry nips at the ends of his fingers

“Pest”

He gets right back to it then, peeling Louis’s jeggings down his thighs and copping a feel of his arse on the way; Louis fucking loves how Harry can get a decent handful in each palm, loves how he’ll sometimes haul Louis into his lap by his arse to spend forever cupping and squeezing the soft flesh; sometimes he’ll spread the cheeks apart and rub a dry thumb against his hole until Louis is begging for him to put it in. Because Louis is pretty fond of his bum but he knows that Harry absolutely adores it.

“Missed this’ Harry breathes in his ear, fingers digging into him “so fucking much. Wanna eat it, baby, get my tongue all up inside you next time.”

“Next time?” Louis repeats vaguely, because that sounds rather fucking hot and it’s making him kind of dizzy remembering how it feels when Harry holds him open and eats him out like it’s his last meal.

“Yeah…’ Harry croons, nuzzling at the soft skin behind Louis’s ear “wanna take my time, y’know? Spend an hour getting you all loose and wet for me; see how many times I can make you come on my tongue…”

Louis’s cock jumps a little, and fuck, he’s so hard. He’s so, so fucking hard and just dripping everywhere

“ _Harry_ ” he says, a little desperately

“Shh, just let me take care of you right now, yeah?’ Harry soothes, rubbing rough finger tips against his hole “just give it up to me, baby- let me in.”

And well. Harry hardly has to ask. Louis’s thighs are already spread open wide, and he’s already panting against Harry’s neck and clinging to him like he’s a fucking life raft. He’s never going to get used to how Harry makes him feel, knows that for the rest of his life he’ll be coming back for more.

He hears Harry tear the lube open and shivers at the sound of him slicking his fingers up, bracing himself for the cool touch against his skin. It knocks a breathy little gasp out of him when it comes; it’s a stark contrast of cold wetness and Harry’s big warm fingers pushing inside him, thick and purposeful.  

“ _f-fuck_...”

“That’s right, Lou- just take it, you’re doing so well” Harry whispers to him, lips dragging over Louis’s earlobe as he scissors his fingers inside him. The praise brings a flush to Louis’s cheeks and he lets himself clench down around those long fingers stretching him apart

“Clothes, Harry” he mumbles, slurring a little as he pushes at Harry’s jeans still belted at his waist

“Shh, in a minute’ Harry says, nudging his fingers in a little deeper and making Louis arch his back when he drags them over just the right spot “gonna get you ready for me first.”

Louis fucking _whimpers_

“Fuck me’ he tells him “don’t care if it hurts a bit- wanna feel you after”

Harry stares down at him, surprise evident on his face

“Really?” he asks, dragging two fingers down Louis’s lips, eyes growing dark when he draws the tips into his mouth, sucking briefly before releasing them again.

“Make me feel it, Haz; put that big dick in me and fuck me ‘til I can’t walk straight.”

He says it sweetly, staring up into Harry’s lovely face like he’s just asked him something perfectly innocent. Harry goes completely still for a moment, blinking mutely back at Louis with his mouth slightly open but then. Then.

He gives this low, savage sound in his throat and rips his belt open so forcefully Louis is surprised it doesn’t snap, then he’s on him; biting at Louis’s mouth, fingers flaring out inside him in a way that wrenches a gasp from his lips.

“God- baby- _fuck_ ’ Harry gasps out, breath hot and damp against Louis’s cheekbone “three- can you take three? Don’t wanna hurt you, but…” he looks so fucking turned on and a bit helpless. Louis can’t avoid feeling a little jolt of pleasure at how worked up he’s got him

“C’mon then, love’ he says, wiggling his arse a little, feeling the shift of Harry’s fingers inside him “gimme it then.”

Harry groans and then he’s pressing another finger in alongside the first two. It’s a slow, blunt kind of pressure fighting against the resistance of Louis’s hole and christ, it does hurt, it’s too much too soon, but Louis forces himself to relax with it. He kind of really likes it, actually; the feeling of Harry stuffing all those fingers in him before he’s ready.  He likes the sting and the intensity of it, and knowing that Harry loves him enough to do this for him.

“Good?” Harry’s voice is rough and Louis can feel how he’s shaking, how he’s so ready to get inside him but won’t until Louis says he can.

“Mm, hurts…’ he sighs, feeling a little floaty “feels, _ah_ \- feels nice”

“Could give you something nicer” Harry rumbles at him, and yeah, Louis is going to let him.

“M’ready Haz, please” he tells him and Harry smiles

“You’re really not but you want it anyway, don’t you?” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’s cheekbone.

“I trust you” Louis assures and he’s never been more certain of anything as he reaches out to touch his fingers to Harry’s plush lower lip.

Harry’s smile only gets wider and he whispers “I love you” before he’s suddenly on his knees and dragging Louis’s thighs up to bracket his hips.

Harry’s fingers disappear from him just long enough for Louis to feel the cold of their absence but then he’s shifting, reaching a hand down between them with the rest of the lube and- _oh, fuck_ ; that’s definitely the sound of Harry slicking up his cock before he presses the big head of it right up against Louis’s hole.

“Breathe, baby” Harry tells him and starts pushing in

And… Fuck, Harry’s got a _nice_ cock, right? It’s always heavy and hot and girthy even when he’s soft, but Louis fucking _lives_ for it all fattened up and fully hard, pushing into him until he’s certain he’s being split open from the inside.

Harry just keeps sinking in, relentless and punching little ‘ _ahh_ ’ sounds out of Louis with each inch deeper he gets. He doesn’t try to hold the noises back, isn’t even certain he _could_ ; he just likes the way they seem to spur Harry on and how they always seem to make him get all reckless and desperate to fuck Louis until he’s wrecked.

He keeps sliding back down over Louis until they’re face to face again and his balls press snug up against his arse. Louis manages one long, steadying breath beneath Harry’s intense gaze before he fucking pulls his cock nearly all the way out, only to immediately snap his hips forward and bury himself as deep as he can go.

Louis’s eyes go wide and he cries out, clinging at Harry’s shoulders as he sets a ruthless pace; angling his hips down so that his cock slides inside just right. It’s all Louis can do to hold on and try his best to grip at Harry’s hips with his thighs.

“ _Louis_ \- _ah-_ ’ he rasps, already breathless “you’re so beautiful, you're so-”

Louis clenches down and Harry’s words cut off with a moan

It’s so good like this, fraught and raw with both of them barely even unclothed. Every fuck of Harry’s hips reminds Louis that the stage is too hard beneath his back and he’s probably going to be covered in purple-red bruises for days. He wants that; to be able to dig his fingers into them and remember this, and to see Harry’s eyes turn hot and possessive whenever he catches sight of the marks he’s left on Louis’s skin.

“That all you’ve got?’ he goads “c’mon Styles, give it to me harder” and, well.

Harry’s just so perfectly responsive to Louis’s taunts, plunging into him with a snarl, thrusts nailing his cock right up against Louis’s prostate.

“ _Yes_ ,’ Louis moans “fuck, that’s so-”

A hard mouth comes down on his and then they’re kissing, matching the frantic pace of their fucking and forgetting to breathe, only drawing back to gasp for air once they’ve left each other’s lips thoroughly spit-slicked and bitten.

Harry’s curls are starting to stick to his forehead and god, but he looks fucking amazing above Louis; big and lovely and breathing heavily through his nose as he keeps slamming into him.

“Close? Want my hand?”

Louis shakes his head; he is close, can feel the tightening in his belly that says he’s going to spill all over himself soon, but he doesn’t want Harry to slow down, he just needs to keep feeling that perfect relentless sting inside him.

“Don’t stop” he demands, a little whine to his voice and Harry grins wildly.

“Love that you’re gonna come all sweet on my cock, baby’ he says “fuck, you don’t even need a hand on you, huh?”

He really doesn't; Louis’s thighs are already shaking with the satisfying ache of exertion and clenched so tightly at Harry’s waist. His orgasm is building fast now and there’s nothing elegant about how he’s digging his fingernails into Harry’s back or the sounds he’s making, quite unable to stop

“Yeah, Haz- you feel so fucking good inside me-” he moans and Harry gives this fierce exhale, up on his knees again and clamping his fingers around Louis’s thighs. His thrusts get rougher, jerkier and his eyes are bright and focused as Louis starts to fall apart in his hands

“C’mon- Lou, come for me” Harry instructs, voice gone impossibly soft and it’s really that contrast of loving concern paired with his brutal, driving thrusts that has Louis giving a broken cry and spurting up his chest. His t-shirt is soaked through and he’s trembling by the time he’s finished, and all the while Harry continues to pound into him.

“ _Gorgeous_ …” is all Harry manages to breathe out before his hips pump erratically once more and he starts to come, shoved up deep inside Louis.

He sways on his knees a bit and he just manages to catch himself from crushing Louis as he sinks down onto him, hips continuing to shudder until he’s spent and Louis is left dazedly wondering if he’s ever felt this full before.  

It takes a while for him to come back to himself. He’s feeling sore but sleepy and satisfied when he does and Harry eventually looks up from his neck, glancing at Louis’s face and giving a tired smile

“Hey…” he says and brushes the pads of his fingers underneath Louis’s eye.

They come away glistening and Louis blinks, only just then realizing his eyes are wet.

“Did say I’d make you cry” Harry tells him fondly and he looks far too proud of himself. Louis snorts softly

“Only cos you’re squishing me, you big oaf, geddoff” he says, but his voice is nowhere near flippant and he really does feel a bit emotional; it’s just the way he gets when the person he loves most in the world gives him an earth-shattering orgasm, Louis refuses to be ashamed of that.

Harry hums absently and trails his hand down Louis’s side, clearly not quite ready to roll off and let him up yet. Louis’s about to give him shit for it when Harry presses three curious fingers to where they’re still joined together.

“Mm… wouldn't it be nice if I could fuck a baby into you?” he says thoughtfully and Louis would scoff and roll his eyes but it’s really no secret that Harry’s obsession with having kids is one Louis shares in whole-heartedly.

“Let you fuck a whole brood of babies into me, I would” Louis tells him softly, brushing his sweaty curls from his forehead. Harry practically glows with pleasure then and it makes Louis’s belly feel all warm and fluttery

Beautiful, beautiful boy…

“My baby with a baby in him” Harry sing-songs, nuzzling at Louis’s hand and god, he’s ridiculous. Louis loves him so very much.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a shit to you this week” he can’t help saying all of a sudden. Harry looks a little startled for a moment but then he shakes his head, smile still soft and easy

“We both made mistakes, Lou. Next time we’ll be better, right?” Harry says and the way he sounds so utterly certain makes Louis remember that Harry has always very genuinely believed in them from day one.

It kind of gets him tearing up again.

“Yeah love, ‘course we will.”

It’s all very lovely, really.

The moment can’t last forever though, and soon enough they’re rudely interrupted by the other lads banging back into the studio before Harry can even pull out. The resulting screams of betrayal are however in Louis’s opinion quite worth it.

“Not in the _studio_ , ya filthy beggars!”

“I’m not working on it until it’s been bleached…”

“I said _talk it out_ , not get naked and screw all over our stage!”

Louis just lets the howls of disapproval wash over him and feels Harry squeeze his hand, looking not at all embarrassed and quite thoroughly in love. Louis knows there’ll probably be more fights in their future and almost certain times when they don’t quite understand each other as well as they’d like. But good times and bad, Louis doesn’t really mind, so long as Harry’s with him. 

He's up for it.

- _End_ -

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://louislumbarcurve.tumblr.com)


End file.
